Gotta Be Something More
by Head-First-Fearless
Summary: That was it-his undoing and mine. We were no longer Bella and Edward, best friends. In that moment, we were just a boy and a girl about to express with our bodies what our mouths never could. SMC Contest entry! AU/AH Lemon.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Gotta Be Something More**

**Penname: Head-First-Fearless**

**Movie or TV Show: Made of Honor**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

-

This is my third and final entry in the SMC contest. I had a fourth one semi-planned, but because I spent too much time on this one, I won't have it ready by tomorrow night.

I am _super_ nervous over this one-shot because, well, it is a tad bit personal. Although based off the friendship/something more boundaries portrayed in the movie Made of Honor, it is also kind of based on real-life as well. Some of the lines spoken between Bella and Edward are pieces of actual conversations between my best (guy) friend and I. (The dream at the end is _not _personal, just something I cooked up for the story.)

I do not own Twilight, or the movie Made of Honor, or my tiny reference to Patrick Dempsey's alter ego, Dr. McDreamy.

Enjoy, be kind, and let me know what you think! xxx

-

"Dr. Cullen to the emergency room stat! Dr. Cullen to the emergency room!"

I heard the announcement over the loudspeaker and groaned, burying my face in my hands. Edward was going to kill me. I'd been dying to paint the living room of my apartment for weeks and Edward promised he would help me. He wanted me nowhere near a ladder after the last time.

Mike Newton, my neighbor from across the hall who had a rather nasty habit of asking me out, jumped up from his chair. "Bella, are you in pain? Nurse!" he called urgently, looking slightly panicked.

Ugh. "No, Mike. I'm fine. This is really nothing." I tried to sound reassuring instead of just annoyed.

Sharon, the nurse I'd seen on more than one occasion, came over to check on me. "What hurts honey?" she asked kindly.

Well, to be honest: my leg hurt like hell and my hip felt like it was on fire. But, again, it was really nothing. What wasn't nothing was the look on Edward's face when he found out I was the reason for the page. Not to mention the reaming out I would receive when he found out the reason for my little hospital visit.

"Did you have to make the announcement sound so urgent?" I asked pitifully.

Sharon laughed. "And have him throw a fit like the last time when he found out you'd been here two hours already, and I hadn't paged him? I don't think so." I pouted, which only made Sharon laugh harder.

A set of doors at the other end of the room that led to the rest of the hospital flew open and in walked Dr. Edward Cullen. Every single female in the room turned to stare at him. I could practically hear their thoughts go scrambling into the gutter. Even mine.

He walked purposefully, the navy blue scrubs he wore shifting with each step and clinging to every chiseled muscle beneath. His unusually bronze hair was seemingly arranged in perfect disarray. I knew better though. He'd stopped trying to tame his hair years ago. He looked like a long lost Greek God that had found his way to the 21st century. He was a force to be reckoned with. He was my best friend.

His bright green eyes swept the ward once, twice, and finally settled on me. I winced. A crease formed between his eyebrows and his nostrils flared, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

He walked over to my bed and stood at the foot of it, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bella," he said, his voice hard.

I glared back. "Don't give me that look!"

He ignored me. "What do we have Sharon?"

"Isabella Swan, age 28. Was brought in complaining of hip and leg pain. She has a pretty good bump on the head, but no signs of a concussion," she said, immediately businesslike.

"She fell," Mike added after Sharon finished. "I was walking by her apartment on my way out when I heard a crash. I ran to get the super and we found her sprawled on the floor."

Edward turned his fiery gaze on the other man. "Was she unconscious?" he asked gruffly.

"I d-don't know," Mike stuttered, unnerved by Edward's obvious hostility. "She was awake when we got there, a little disoriented maybe, and obviously in pain. I don't know about before. But I brought her right here."

Edward inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring angrily. "Did you even think to check for any neck or spinal injuries? How about calling 911? God knows what kind of damage you may have caused, moving her like that!"

"Edward!" I warned, stopping him before he made an even bigger ass of himself.

His gaze shifted to mine and I knew he could see the fire there. As much as Mike annoyed the crap out of me, he didn't deserve to be talked to like that. He did get me to the hospital after all. I glared purposefully at Edward until he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'll take it from here, Sharon," he said, calmer now. "If you could just call down to Chris and let him know we'll be down for x-rays within the hour."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." She handed him my chart and squeezed my arm before walking away.

Edward pulled a small flashlight that looked more like a pen from his breast pocket with a flourish. "Look at me," he requested. I did as he asked, andb he flashed the light into each of my eyes, watching my pupils react. He held up a finger, indicating that I should follow it with my eyes as he moved it up, down, and side-to-side.

His gaze slid to my cheek and I felt his thumb brush against my skin, sending a thrill down my spine. He sighed heavily and sat down on the wheeled stool by my bed.

"You started painting without me," he said. "I told you I'd help you this weekend."

I frowned. He was so busy with his residency at the hospital that time passed differently for him. There were times he would not return home for days. Sometimes I even had to remind him what day it was. One could never say that he wasn't dedicated. He'd gotten better since his days as an intern, but every once in awhile something slipped past him.

"That was last weekend," I admitted reluctantly.

He looked up from making notes on my chart. I could practically see him calculating the days in his mind. My stomach clenched as the guilt spread over his face.

"Shit," he muttered. "Bella, I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to object but he cut me off. "I completely lost track. Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to bother you," I said meekly. He glared at me. I suddenly felt very much like a five year old who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "I was just so anxious."

He snorted. "Apparently." I gave him my best wide-eyed, puppy-dog-look that I knew he couldn't resist. He sighed and then smiled a little. "You are the only person in the world I can be extremely ticked off at and then I look at you, and all I want to do is smile."

I smiled, truly touched at his words. He grinned crookedly, and my heart skipped a beat.

An unnecessarily loud cough made both of us jump. I winced as my body protested and then blushed furiously. Mike was still standing by my bed looking extremely awkward. I had completely forgotten that he was still here. Apparently so had Edward.

"You're still here?" he asked rudely.

Mike's mouth opened and closed several times. He looked very much like a fish out of water. I pinched Edward's arm.

"Ouch!" he gasped, pulling away from me.

I glared at him and he busied himself with my chart once more. "Mike," I said, looking over at him. "I really appreciate you bringing me to the hospital and staying with me. But I know you probably have far more important things to do today than to watch me get x-rays. I'm really in very good hands," I added, glancing at Edward.

"Are you sure? I don't mind," Mike said, casting a furtive glance at Edward.

I heard the faintest sound of a growl rise in Edward's chest. "I'm sure," I said quickly. "I feel bad enough keeping you here this long. But thank you. I really appreciate everything you did today."

Mike reached for his jacket. "Oh. Okay," he said, sounding dejected. "I'll see you then. Call me if you need anything," he added, walking away.

I watched him go for a minute, feeling just a tiny bit wretched. He looked as though someone had just kicked his puppy. Edward yanked the curtain around my bed, obscuring my view and partitioning me off from the rest of the ward.

"I really don't like that guy," he said, sitting down again and sliding to the foot of my bed. He gingerly pulled off my paint-spattered sneaker and began examining my foot.

"You could have been a little nicer, Edward," I chastised him. "He got me to you didn't he?"

"I suppose," he admitted gruffly. "Sorry."

I nodded. "I'm sorry too. For not waiting for you."

"Don't apologize to me," he said. "Apologize to your body. You beat up on it far too much. It's going to start fighting back soon."

I punched him in the arm and laughed. Bad idea. I stiffened and bit down on my lower lip as my body protested. "I think it already is," I groaned. Concern flooded his eyes and he went back to his examination. "Did I break anything?"

"Not sure yet," he said, sliding his hand around my ankle. I hissed. "How did you fall?"

"I was climbing the ladder and I stepped on my shoelace and fell sideways. My leg caught in the ladder and I brought it with me on the way down."

Edward grimaced as I described my fall. "I don't feel any major breaks. But that doesn't mean there isn't a minor one. The x-ray will find it if there is one," he told me.

Great. Crutches. Lovely.

His fingers began moving up my calf in a firm, but gentle exploration of the muscles, bones, and ligaments. He really had very talented hands. He was a hell of a surgeon from what I'd been told. I believe someone once said that his hands would be worth $2 million apiece (per year) someday.

"Edward?" He made a noise to let me know he was listening. "I'm not keeping you from some big important surgery am I? I mean you're a surgical resident. Aren't there surgery-related things you could be doing right now?"

"And allow someone else to handle my girl? I don't think so." My breath caught in my chest. "How partial are you to these jeans?"

What? I was still reeling over his _my girl_ comment and he wanted to know if I was partial to my jeans? He looked expectantly at me. "Not very, I guess. Why?"

He reached for a pair of surgical scissors on the tray by my bed. "Because they're in my way. And I don't want you moving around to take them off yourself just yet."

"Oh." I said as he began snipping up my pant leg. I watched transfixed as the hand holding the scissors disappeared under the fabric. It was a delicious feeling against my skin between the cool steel of the scissors and the heat of his fingers.

If I weren't in pain right now this would have been even more of a turn on than it already was. A sexy doctor cutting my clothes off and making love to me… Yes! Absolutely, yes!

But curiosity was getting the better of me right now. "What was this about being _your _girl?" I asked, trying to sound casual. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

He blushed, actually blushed—a rarity for him. "When you met me for lunch last week, one of the guys told me that 'my girl' was here. It kind of stuck and that's how you're known around here now." He set the scissors back on the tray and stood.

I choked and looked up at him. "And what did you say?"

He grasped my jeans in both of his hands, right where he'd slit them and pulled. "I told them you were my girl and not to get any ideas," he said huskily, ripping my jeans the rest of the way to my hip.

I threw my head back and a small moan escaped my lips. Apparently, curiosity made kittens. I looked back at him and his green eyes smoldered when they met my gaze.

Screw the previous fantasy. The sexy-doctor-ripping-my-clothes-off-and-ravishing-me fantasy was _so_ much better.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly, slipping back into doctor mode.

I nodded my head, panting slightly.

"Dr. Cullen?" Sharon said, coming around the curtain. "Chris is all set for you in x-ray."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Sharon." He turned to me and grinned. "Alright, let's go survey the damage."

-

An hour and a half and four x-rays later, Edward sat at the foot of my bed wrapping my foot in an ace bandage.

"I want you off this foot for at least a week," he said, using a silver fastener to hold the bandage in place.

I slurped the strawberry milkshake he'd gotten me from the cafeteria. "Whatever you say," I said dreamily.

He chuckled. "I like you better on pain killers," he teased. "You're not as quick to dispute everything I say."

Normally, I would have stuck my tongue out and retorted, but my head was in the clouds and that was all I needed to know. So, instead, I just grinned goofily.

"Edward?" A voice like tinkling bells called before she came around the curtain and into view. Edward stood and kissed the spiky-haired pixie on the cheek. "I came as quickly as I could!"

"Alice!" I exclaimed happily, holding my arms out to my best friend.

Alice came forward and hugged me, looking amused. "Pain killers?" she asked Edward. He nodded, grinning. "What'd she break?" she asked, noting my bandaged foot.

"Nothing major. She has a hairline fracture of her right ankle, a bruised hip, and a bump on the head," Edward explained. "She'll be sore for a while."

"But not right now!" I chimed in a singsong voice.

"No, not right now," he agreed, smiling as Alice giggled.

The beeper on Edward's hip buzzed to like. "You're vibrating, Eddy!" I shouted.

Alice snorted as Edward glanced at the beeper on his hip. Edward looked apologetically at Alice. "I've got to run, but I'll be over as soon as my shift's done at six. She'll probably nod off soon and sleep until about then. I'll give her another pain pill before she goes to bed tonight."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks Ally," he said, kissing her cheek. "And you," he said, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to my forehead. "Be good."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Alice said. He nodded and squeezed my hand once before hurrying away. "All right, missy," Alice turned to me, hands on hips. I giggled at the nickname. "Let's get you home."

-

The couch cushions shifted, disturbing my peaceful slumber. I moaned quietly, not yet ready to wake up. I felt warm lips, distinctly male, brush across my forehead. I blinked my eyes open and stretched, looking up into a handsome face.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and kind of sleepy." I glanced around and noticed that it was very dark outside and that Alice was nowhere in sight. "Where's Alice?"

"Just left. She didn't want to wake you." He grinned. "She left that lovely duty to me."

I sniffed the air and the most wonderful aroma met my nose. "Is that Chinese food?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and I squealed. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice," he teased.

"I also have two movies that I believe are on your must-see list," he held up two DVD boxes and I grinned. "And," he held up a bottle of soda. "Raspberry ginger ale."

"Have I told you you're my favorite person today?"

He grinned, getting up from the couch and taking his bag of goodies into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a plate full of all my favorites and a glass of ginger ale.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, handing them both to me. I immediately popped a piece of orange chicken in my mouth and closed my eyes, savoring the taste. "Good?" he asked after I'd swallowed.

"Mmm," I murmured, taking another bite.

He turned and popped the first movie into the DVD player and then disappeared into the kitchen to make his own plate. He returned a few minutes later and joined me on the couch. We sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the food and the movie.

A while later, when both our plates were clean, Edward brought out the fortune cookies and separated them into two piles. There were three for each of us. I paused the movie and turned toward him as best I could, readying myself for our Chinese food ritual.

I cracked open my first cookie and unfurled the tiny fortune inside. "You will find a thing. It may be important," I read aloud and then frowned. "Well, that's helpful," I said as Edward laughed loudly.

Edward snapped his cookie in half and took out his fortune. "May life throw you a pleasant curve," he read. He looked thoughtful, "Hmm…"

My second fortune I actually liked. It read _your dreams are worth your best efforts to achieve them_. Edward's second fortune read: _The best prediction of the future is the past_.

My third, on the other hand, was just annoying. "I cannot help you, for I am just a cookie," I read off as Edward burst out laughing. "What! How is that a fortune?" I exclaimed, tossing the paper away disgusted.

Still guffawing, Edward moved on to his third and final cookie. His eyes went wide and he choked on the cookie he was trying to swallow.

"What?" I asked, noting his wide eyes. I was hoping he wasn't about to choke. My best friend may be a doctor, but I would probably injure myself in an attempt to save him. "Edward?"

Edward gasped and gulped down some water. I looked at him alarmed. "I'm fine," he said, getting up quickly.

"Are you sure?" I called to him as he went into the kitchen.

He didn't answer but I could hear water running and plates clinking together as he readied them for the dishwasher. I waited a few minutes before very carefully forcing myself up and off the couch. I reached for my crutches and hobbled into the kitchen after him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, seeing me come up behind him in the window over the sink. "Doctor's orders were to stay off that foot."

"I am off my foot," I reminded him, indicating the crutches.

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you are."

We were quiet for a moment as he finished loading the dishwasher. "Wait a minute," I said suddenly. "Didn't you have a date tonight?"

Edward shrugged and turned around, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "I called her and cancelled."

I sighed. "Oh, Edward. You shouldn't have done that."

He shrugged again. "You needed me."

"I would have been fine on my own," I protested.

"Yes, and I'd have spent the entire night worrying about you. What a great date I'd have made," he teased.

"Was she upset?"

"A bit. I don't think I'll be asking her out again though." I gave him a questioning look. "She made such a big deal out of me cancelling. Told me I needed to get my priorities in order. I have my priorities in order! I have my family, my job, and you. Not necessarily in that order all the time, but that's what is important to me."

I hobbled over to him and leaned my crutches against the counter. I hopped closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. His arms closed around me and he pulled me close, supporting most of my weight.

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. I turned my face to the side and I felt him rest his chin on top of my head. We stayed that way for a while before he pulled away.

He grabbed the bottle of painkillers and dumped one out on the palm of his hand. He handed it and a glass of water to me. "Bottoms up," he said. I swallowed it and set the glass back on the counter. "Welcome back, Loopy."

-

A few hours later, at least, I felt someone move me from my comfortable, warm cocoon on the couch. Edward's scent enveloped me as he cradled me in his arms. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that he was walking us back toward my bedroom.

He set me carefully on the bed, cradling my head in his hand until he moved the pillow beneath it. Reaching for one of my throw pillows, he propped my injured foot on it. He pulled the covers up to my chin and then was gone.

It seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes when I heard him return and kneel on the floor by my head. I felt his fingers in my hair, gently combing through the strands.

"Edward?" I murmured sleepily, forcing my eyes open.

"Right here, love," he whispered.

I smiled softly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said, trailing his finger over the curve of my cheek and back to my hair again.

The pull to dreamland was nearly irresistible, but I fought it a moment longer. "Will you stay?" I asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

I burrowed under the covers contentedly. "Hold me," I whispered.

I wasn't sure if he'd heard me or not as I drifted in and out of consciousness. But then I felt the mattress shift with his weight as he crawled under the covers beside me.

"Love you," I whispered, finally allowing myself to succumb to a deep sleep.

-

Streaks of brilliant, warm sunshine shone through the blinds of my bedroom window, falling across the bed and onto my closed eyelids. I blinked the sleep from my eyes slowly, accustoming myself to the brightness.

I turned my head slightly only to brush my nose along Edward's jaw line. I hadn't realized he was so close, but I found that I didn't mind in the least.

A quiet snore escaped his lips and I smiled softly at the sound. For as long as I had known him, he never once admitted to snoring. I should really try to record it one of these days. I giggled quietly at the thought of finally having proof.

He shifted suddenly and I covered my mouth with my hand to quiet the sound of my laughter. He moaned quietly and I hoped he wasn't waking up yet. He looked so peaceful while he slept. And considering his high-stress job at times, he needed that kind of sleep.

His breathing changed and I knew he was close to waking up. His eyes blinked open and his bright green gaze locked on mine.

"Morning." His voice was thick with sleep and incredibly sexy.

I smiled. "Morning."

He rolled onto his side so he was facing me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, tucking one arm under the pillow to prop his head up slightly.

"Better," I replied. "Not quite as sore."

He nodded. "Good."

"Well, I had a good doctor," I said sweetly.

Oh. My. God. Am I _flirting_ with my best friend?

"I won't disagree with that, but you were a particularly agreeable patient," he said, grinning.

"Only after you prescribed me pain killers," I laughed.

He chuckled. "True."

We were silent for a few minutes. I took the time to study his features for a moment. There were slight, dark circles under his eyes and a small crease between his eyebrows now that he was awake. I itched to reach out and smooth the tension away.

So I did. I pressed my finger to the crease and gently smoothed it out. I allowed my fingertip to trace his rather unruly eyebrow, down his temple, and over his cheekbone.

His eyes closed and I took that as an invitation to keep going. I repeated my motions along the left side and then pulled my hand back. It was halfway between us when he reached out and grabbed it.

His slender fingers slid around my wrist, gently grasping it. I looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were smoldering, much like they had yesterday in the hospital.

His hand moved and I watched transfixed as he slowly traced each of my fingers with his own. He explored every ridge and every crease of my hand and then pressed his warm palm to mine. He curled the tops of his fingers over mine and smiled.

"You're so tiny," he whispered.

"I'm petite. Is that a problem?"

"No," he replied, moving his hand so that he could run his fingers up the inside of my arm. "I happen to think short is sexy."

Oh my. Is he flirting back?

"Bella?" he whispered.

I looked at him. When had he moved closer? My heart fluttered madly in my chest. His gaze moved from my eyes to my lips and back again.

"Hmm?" I murmured, not trusting myself to speak any more than that.

He wet his lips. But said nothing further. Instead, he moved quickly and pressed his lips to mine in the softest, sweetest kiss I'd ever received.

I pulled back a bit on a gasp. "Edward, what…"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

I pressed my lips to his again before he could say anything further. He responded immediately, taking my lower lip between his and kissing it gently.

We kept the kiss slow and soft for a long moment. We weren't in a hurry after all. But then I felt the tip of his warm tongue brush my lower lip and a warm tingle settled low in my belly.

My mouth opened beneath his and I took his tongue into my mouth. I pressed my tongue against his, softly at first and then a little harder. His tongue slid along mine, massaging lightly. A small moan escaped my lips and I suddenly felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

I pressed my body against his and slid my fingers through his bronze curls. The second my body was flush against his, the kiss turned intense and hot.

Breathing quickly became a pressing need and I pulled away reluctantly. My gasp for breath turned into a moan of approval as he kissed along my jaw line. One of his hands fisted in my hair, tilting my head back and exposing my neck to his eager mouth.

His lips slid down the column of my throat, nipping at my flesh with his teeth. He found a special spot directly below my ear and he sucked gently. My back arched against him as a tiny sound that almost sounded like a purr escaped my mouth.

He pulled away. "That was cute," he said huskily.

I blushed and buried my face in his neck. He held me close for a moment, allowing our breathing to return to normal. "Bella," he said, his lips at my ear. "Is this okay? Because we can stop if it's not."

I shook my head, my lips grazing his neck. "No," I whispered, pulling away and kissing him. "I want this. I want you," I said against his lips.

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to stop if we go further…"

"Then don't stop," I whispered.

That was it—his undoing and mine. We were no longer Bella and Edward, best friends. In that moment, we were just a boy and a girl about to express with our bodies what our mouths never could.

His lips were on mine again as he rolled us until I was on my back and he was hovering over me. His hands slid down my sides, grazing my breasts with his fingers. He grasped the hem of my shirt and I pushed at his chest so that I was sitting up.

He pushed my hair off my shoulder and cupped the back of my head, dragging his lips down my neck again. I turned my head and pressed my mouth to his throat. I kissed up to his earlobe and gently tugged on it with my teeth. He growled lowly and I felt the wetness pool between my legs.

He reached for my shirt again and ripped it over my head. He peppered kisses across my cheek and jaw, all the way down my neck. He nipped and licked at my collarbones, and sucked hard at the place where my neck and shoulder met. I ran my hands down his back, my nails digging into his shoulders through his t-shirt.

His shirt and my bra soon joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He immediately latched onto a breast, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. He cupped my other breast in his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Edward," I gasped, arching into him.

I scraped my nails down his chest, hooking my fingers into the front of his jeans. I popped open the button and slid down the zipper, slipping my hand inside. I stroked his hardness through his boxers and he groaned.

Reaching for my hand, he gently pulled it away from him. He entwined our fingers and gently pushed me on my back again. He moved his mouth down my body, not leaving an inch of skin untouched.

He squeezed my hips with his hands and I giggled softly. Hooking his fingers into both my pajama pants and panties, he slowly moved the offending fabric down my legs. He left hot, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of my hip as he tossed the last of my clothes away.

His fingers danced along my inner thigh and I grunted when he skirted the place I most wanted those fingers to go. Finally, the pads of his fingers brushed my moist center. I let out a frustrated grunt at his slow pace that quickly turned into a strangled moan of pleasure as he slid two fingers deep inside me.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me, alternating between a quick and slow pace. He would bring me to the edge and then drag me away from it.

I pushed him away, really frustrated now. I pushed him on his back and pulled his jeans and boxers down, allowing him to kick them off the rest of the way.

I grasped his erection firmly in one hand and he let out a guttural moan. I switched to a feather-light touch as I moved my hand over his length.

He grabbed my arms and skillfully flipped me beneath him once more. His erection brushed my slick entrance and we both groaned at the contact.

His eyes met mine and I nodded at the unspoken question in their green depths. He entered me swiftly, engulfing himself completely in my wet heat. His mouth came down on mine and I arched into him, returning his kiss vigorously.

He began thrusting his hips and I met his every thrust with an arch of my own. I gripped his shoulders, my nails digging into the skin leaving behind tiny crescent moons.

He ran his hand down my side, pausing to mold his hand to my breast briefly. He continued his descent and curling his fingers under my knee, he hitched my leg around his hip. The new angle allowed him to plunge deeper inside of me.

He buried his face in my neck and grunted against my skin. He reached between us and pressed his thumb to my clit. I cried out as he brought me to the edge of oblivion once more.

-

I awoke with a start, my breath coming in short pants. I blocked the intense stream of sunlight coming through my window as best I could with my hand.

When my eyes had adjusted I looked around, cautiously taking in my surroundings. I was alone in my bed—fully clothed—with the sheets tangled around my legs. The right side of my body was on fire. And Edward was nowhere to be found.

Wrong. He just wasn't in my room. I could hear him hurrying down the hall toward me. Shit! Was I loud? What had he heard? Oh God.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a worried crease forming between his eyebrows.

Not that damn crease again! That's what got me into this mess in the first place!

I blushed furiously as snippets of my very sexy…very hot… Focus!

"Fine!" I squeaked.

He looked at me weirdly. "I heard you screaming…"

I shrugged my shoulders, plastering as innocent a look on my face as I could manage.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I was going to make breakfast. Can you make it to the kitchen alright?"

"Yep."

He nodded and left the room, leaving me to my very jumbled up thoughts.

I just had a dream about my best friend.

Correction: I just had a sex dream about my best friend.

I was sexually attracted to Edward.

No.

I was in love with him. I had been for years. But I'd denied it because our friendship was the most important thing in the world to me. That, and he probably would never feel the same way.

But, nevertheless, I was _in love with Edward Cullen_.

I was _so_ screwed!

-

There it is! Reviews are my kind of heroin and I'll be biting my nails till I get some. Reviews, that is! : )

P.S. Shameless plug! Be on the look out for my first full-length fic _**Read My Lips**_ in the next week or so!


End file.
